Two Worlds
by norhyun
Summary: عالمان


Ellen pov

التاريخ

تاريخ العالم بأكمله دومًا ما اشتمل خبايا و أسرار دُفنت منذ زمن ولن تُكشف، بسهولة.

دومًا ما كنتُ أملك ذلك الفضول ناحية تاريخ العالم وليس بلادي، حسنًا أنا تاريخ كلتا دولتي عريق خاصة دولة والدتي: فرنسا

كنتُ أحلم أن أصير عالمة آثار ومكتشفة لكل شيء عنا نحن البشر في العالم الحديث.

لم أستطع فعلها، لن أنكر ذلك، ولكن للآن مازلت أملك ذلك الفضول ناحية الأساطير والخرافات الخاصة بالعالم القديم ..

تلك وكأنها عالم آخر بحق! ~

استقمت من كرسي الطائرة الذي شعرت أنني التصقت به، لأخرج من الطائرة أخيرا عائدة إلي كوريا، اضطررت أن أمكث مع والدتي بفرنسا تلك الأجازة حتى أستطع إكمال دراسة الحلويات الفرنسية ليتسني لي فتح أكثر مقهى شهرة قد تراه كوريا يوما.

مقهى يمزج بين الرقي الفرنسي والطراز الكوري المعاصر، نوعا ما أنا ممن يحب أن يكن رئيس عمله وألا أخضع لمَن يُملي عليّ ما أفعله تحت بند العمل.

خرجت أخيرا بعد انتهاء الإجراءات الأمنية في المطار، ارتديت نظاراتي الشمسية واتجهت بحقائبي للخارج، ابتسمت بمجرد رؤيتها تستقبلني.

"بارك إيلين! أخيرا عدتي"صرخت سوزي بأعلي صوتها وهي تلوح لي بحماس لأخفي وجههي بحرج عن المارة الذي يلتفتون ليروا مَن تلك الإيلين.

كم من مرة أمتنع عن إخبارها عن ميعاد طائرتي لتلك

الحركات ليخبرها هيتشول أو أبي بميعاد عودتي!

تقدمت لي وهي تجري بملابسها البسيطة، من يراها

يعتقدها مساعدتي وليس بصديقتي الحميمة المقيمة

معنا بالمنزل!

"كم مرة أعطيتك نقودًا لتشتري بها ملابس تليق

بكِ ؟"وبختها لتختفي ابتسامتها تدريجيًا لتردف بمرح

مصطنع وهي تضرب كتفي بخفة

"ياه، لست غنية لتلك الدرجه مثلك لأنفق كافة نقودي

على ملابس، كما انك عدتِ أخيرا وهذا يعني أن

ملابسي هي ملابسك!"

قلبت عينيّ بملل لأنظر لها بملامح لينة قليلًا

"ليس بيننا فرق لأكون أنا غنية وأنتِ لا، ثم احلمي فقط

أن ترتدي جورب من جواربي وستكون نهايتك"

أنهيت حديثي المرعب قليلًا بالنسبة لها وأنا أشير

بأصبعي علي عنقي كعلامة للتهديد لتبعثر شعرها بضجر قبل ان تومئ.

"هيا بنا إلى أبي العزيز!" صرخت بها بمرح وهي تساعدني بحمل الحقائب.

ذهبنا للمنزل بعدما تسوقنا، فبرغم أنني مكثت مدة ليست بقليله بفرنسا إلا أنني أحب ارتداء الملابس على الطريقة الكورية، نوعًا ما أنا وفية لكوريا أكثر~~

"أبي ابنتك الأولي الحقيقية وصلت" صرخت بها سوزي

وهي تفتح الباب بحماس لنلتقي بأعين والدي

الأربعيني الوسيم.

ليس لأنه والدي، لكن كيف استطاعت والدتي أن تترك

وسيمًا مثله!

"هل مكثتي مع جيسي جيدا!" أردفها متهكما وهو

يرفع إحدي حاجبيه بسخرية لأقلب عيني بملل، يا لغيرة الآباء تلك!

"أبي! انت تعلم لمَ ذهبت، كما أن سوزي معك، تقريبا

اشعر أنها ابنتك عني"أردفتها بتذمر وأنا أنظر له بضيق

مصطنع، يا لذكائي حينما أقلب عليه الطاولة

"وما شأني أنا لتدخليني بغيرتكم تلك"تذمرت هي

الأخرى بحنق وهي تتركنا بدراما بعدما سحبت الحقائب خلفها

"ياه، سأرتبهم أنا"صرخت بها لتهز يدها بلامبالاة كعلامة ~إنه لا بأس~

"توقفي عن الحديث هكذا! لا تشعريها أنها ليست طرف منا"وبخني مجددا لأنظر له بحرج، لا أقصد أن أجرحها أنا أمزح فقط، حتي هي تعلم ذلك!

"أعلم، هي لاتحزن مني ابي، كما أنها لا تملك غيرنا خاصة بعدما أغرقهم والدها الحقير بالديون التي للآن تعمل من اجل سدادها وترفض أن ندفع لها سنتاً"أردفتها بضيق وأنا أبعثر شعري بينما أنظر في الأرجاء

عانت في طفولتها وأصر أبي أن تمكث معنا بداية من المرحلة الثانوية لكونها صديقتي الوحيدة هنا، نوعًا ما كان ومازال الناس هنا يعتقدوني مغرورة لكون والدتي من مشاهير الطبخ بفرنسا.

حسنًا أنا كنت انطوائيو ومنعزلة لن انكر.

"هل أنستك حلويات والدتك فنون الدفاع عن النفس

خاصتي!"تسائل وهو ينظر لي بطرف عينيه ببرود لأقفز

عليه احتضنه.

"وكيف لي أن أنسي ووالدي الملاكم من علمها لي! لا

تنخدع بمظهري الأنوثي أبي ،أنا شرسة" أردفتها بحزم

وأزا أهمس في وجهه بنهاية الجملة ليومئ لي بابتسامة.

ابي سريع النسيان، لايحمل ضغينة ضدي، وهذا رائع!

كدت أصعد مجددا لولا أنني لمحت أدوية الصرع موضوعة بإهمال علي الطاولة، أيضا المكان فوضوي قليلًا!

"هل جائتك الأزمة بمفردك ام ماذا؟"تسائلت سريعا وأنا أنظر له ليجمع الأدوية سريعا بإهمال

"لا تقلقي سوزي كانت معي كعادتها، مكثت معي هي وهيتشول، تركتنا لتأتي لك، رحل منذ قليل وأخبرني أن تقابليه بالمشفي"أردفها بإهمال وهو ينظر لي بلامبالاة.

حديثه احتوي على نبرة تأنيب، دومًا ما يُشعرني أن سوزي تحبه أكثر مني، كيف ذلك ؟ أنا فقط لا أستطيع أن أعبر لغيري جيدًا عن مشاعري وذلك ما يفسد أي علاقة قد أقدم عليها.

"كيف تتركك وتأتي لي؟ "تسائلت بغضب ليرمقني بمثله وهو يقف أمامي بحدة مردفًا

"انظري ايلين، هي ليست خادمة هنا لي لافرض عليها

مكوثها معي وقت مرضي، علي الأقل هي تفعل لأجلي دون مقابل، كما أنني من اجبرتها على الذهاب لكِ كعادتها"

كاد يرحل بعدها لولا أنه وقف امامي محذرا "بارك إيلين، مجددًا لا أريد سماع شيء كهذا، مثلها مثلك"

رحل بعدها ليتركني مكاني متصنمه جراء حديثه السام، مثلي مثلها! لأنني أسافر كثيرًا لعملي أصبحت ابنةً عاق!

حديثه احتوي على إشارة لي أنني أهمله! لقد اخترت العيش معه دونا عن والدتي، برغم أن الحياه هناك اكثر ترفيهًا، لكنني اخترته!

فقط أتمني ألا يجعلني أنظر لسوزي من منظور آخر غير

أخت وصديقة.

دومًا ما كنتُ ألغي رحلاتي لولا سوزي من تلح عليّ هي

وأبي أن اعيش حياتي وأحقق ما أريده، حتي حين

تركت دراسة الطب كانت خلفي لن انكر لكن!

كيف يقارن ابنته من صلبه بصديقتها!

أعلم أنه من رعاها تقريبا ولم يفرق بيننا يوما لكن ألم يكن كلامه حادا!

أحيانا كان ينصفها ولكنني لم أهتم أبصد أنني ابنته، هل سيفضل أحدا عليّ؟ بالطبع لن تحل محلي لديه.

تنهدت بضجر بينما أبعثر شعري القصير بضيق، سأضطر

أن أصالحه بسبب سوزي التي لم تتذمر حتي!

صعدت للأعلي، فنحن نعيش بمنزل مستقل، أبي ملاكم

مشهور بكوريا يُدرب أمهر الملاكمين كما أنه يملك مركز

تدريب خاص به، بمعني آخر حياتي مرفهة للغاية.

"عزيزتي العارضة، كلتا التوأمتين هاتفوكِ ليقابلوكِ ، أخبرتني كريستال أن تمري عليها بمعمل آثارها أولا" أردفتها سوزي بمجرد دخولي غرفتي وهي ترص ملابسي.

ابتسمت للغاية، هي لطيفة وتحبني وإن غضبت في

وجهها لاتحزن مني وتساعدني وتعتني بنا وخاصة أبي،

حتي أنها رفضت أن تذهب لكلية بعيدة عن هنا لتكون

بجانبه خاصة أن أبي كان يحب والدتي كثيرًا ومازال، لذلك حالات صرعه كانت عنيفة وكثيرة، تأذيت لرؤيته هكذا ولكنها كانت معنا واستطعنا أن نتهطي الأمر سويًا كعائلة

"لست عارضة، أنا فقط أفعلها لأنها صديقتي وطلبت مني المساعدة في نشر علامة أزيائها ومجوهراتها، غير ذلك لا أقبل أي عروض اخرى"تنهدت بضجر وأنا أجلس على السرير لتومئ بسخرية

"أنت تملكين الجسد والمال والشهرة، فقط توغلي بالشهرة، لعلك تحصلين على وسيم"غمزت وهي تلكزني بمكر لأضربها على مؤخرة رأسها بخفة.

"كان يجب أن أرفض صداقتها منذ أن قابلتها في فرنسا أثناء دراستها الأزياء، ثم لا أحتاج لوسيم، فأنا بحوزتي هيتشول يا فتاة"أنهيت حديثي بثقة وأنا أنظر ليدي بغرور مصطنع لتومئ بهدوء بعدما نظرت لي قليلًا.

"لقد ذهب أبي وأنهي آخر قسط لقرضك، لا تحملي همًا، توقفي عن الشعور بأنكِ عبء وأنتِ لست كذلك سوزي"أردفتها بجدية لتومئ دون اعتراض لأرمقها بتعجب قليلًا

منذ متى وهي لا ترفض أن ندفع لها! لمحت تعجبي لتبتسم لي بهدوء قليلًا قبل أن تردف "أشعر بالذنب والشفقة"

علت علامات الاستفهام وجهي وأنا أنظر لها بتعجب، تتحدث بنبرة مبهمة!

"على أي حال، لنبدأ من الغد بالاهتمام بأمر المقهى حتى ينتهي سريعا!"قالتها بمرح وهي تنظر لي لأومئ موافقةً

"بالطبع من الآن سأبدأ بالبحث عن أماكن مناسبة للمقهى، كما أن أصدقائي بمختلف المجالات يساعدونني حتى في التسويق"قلتها بسعادة وأنا أنظر لها تنقر بأصابعها على المكتب بجوار سريري لتردف

"كم أنتِ محظوظة"

"ياا، سأشعر أنكِ تحقدين عليّ"قلتها بدراما وأنا أنظر لها بشك لتضحك بعفوية موافقةً.

"سأذهب لچيسيكا وكريستال سريعًا ومن ثم أمر على هيتشول، قد يأتي للعشاء" قلتها وأنا أدلف للحمام لتهمهم موافقة بينما تكمل رص ملابسي

~صديقة مثالية~

خرجت سريعًا لأجدها تتحدث في الهاتف، نظرت لي لتنهي المكالمة بعدها بقليل

"سأخرج غدًا مع رفيقاتي" أردفتها بهدوء لأومئ بتفحص قبل أن أخرج بطاقتي الائتمانية

"انظري دون مناقشة او معارضة، ستتزينين جيدًا وترتدين ما يليق بك استمتعي سوزي بحياتك معنا" أردفتها بطلب وأنا أنظر لها بينما أضعها في يدها لتنظر لها قليلًا قبل أن تبتسم لتحتضنني لتردف بابتسامة جانبية صغيرة

"الأروع أنها منك أنت!"

ابتسمت لها لأومئ، قبل أن أرتدي ملابسي وأتوجه لمعمل كريستال المفضل بالنسبة لي، كم اشتقت له!

"واه، عارضة أختي ومديرة المقهى المستقبلي وصلت!" انتحبت بدراما وهيتعظمني بسخرية لألقيها بأحد الكتب التي وقعت عيناي عليه حالما وصلت.

"تشه، انظروا من يتحدث! أنت تملكين مالا وفيرا بسبب عملك كعالمة آثار" سخرت منها وأنا أعقد ساعديّ بتهكم لتنظر لي بضيق قليلا لأقلب عيناي بملل فأنا أعلم ما ستقوله

"كنت تستطيعين أن تشاركيني بعدما درستي ما يُهيؤك جيدًا لوظيفة كتلك، لكنك رفضت السفر حول العالم خوفا على والدك، لمَ تشعرين بالذنب وسوزي بجانبه!" انفتحت في وجهي صنبور لوم وهي توبخني

همهمت بمهمال وأنا أتجه لها، غير مصغية لما تتفوه به من الأساس، من صغري أحب تلك الأشياء وحينما قابلت كريستال في البداية وعلمت بشغفها المماثل لي شعرت أنني أخيرا وجدت من قد يشاركني شيئا كهذا.

صادقت أختها أيضًا وأصبحنا أصدقاء مقربين برغم كوني فاشلة بتكوين مثل تلك العلاقات.

إلا أن الأمر كان سهلا لاشتراكنا نفس الميول، نوعا ما هي مرحة أيضًا برغم أنها تكبرني بثلاث أعوام، هي في الخامسة والعشرين بالفعل!

"يااه، أنا أسافر ما بين كوريا وفرنسا وأحيانا أمريكا ودول أخرى لأشترك بمسابقات الطبخ، تلك فقط كهواية لا أكثر، أما شغفي يتمثل بصنع الحلويات الفرنسية الشهية بجانب الحلوى الكورية المبهرة" قلتها وأنا ألقي الكتاب بوجهها لتصمت وتلعنني بسرها

"نعم، معك حق، حتى أنه لتلك الهواية أنت تركتي دراسة الطب" سخرت بلذاعة وهي ترمقني بتهكم لأتنهد بملل، اني لا تفعل ذلك حتى!

"تركت الطب لأنني لم أجد نفسي به، وعملي مثلك سيُحتم عليّ دوام السفر وحتى وإن كانت سوزي معه دوما أنا أشعر أيضًا بالتأنيب!" أردفتها بضيق لأتأفف بحنق، مجددا أتذكر أمر أنني مهملة بحق والدي

"لا عليك، انظري" قالتها سريعًا وعي تسحبني خلفها لغرفة معملها التي تدرس به الآثار.

"كنت ببقعة شبه مهجورة في جنوب آسيا، يقولون أنها كانت قديما إحدى الممالك الخمس العظيمة التي سُمع عنها فقط دون معرفة حدث واحد بها، فقط عناوين" أردفتها بفضول زهي تنظر لإحدى قطع الخزف الثمينة التي أثارت إعجابي، وقفت قليلا أنظر لها

"يوجد معلومات متفرقة بالفعل عن أربع مملكات، فقط الوحيدة المجهولة للغاية هي مملكة إيڤيا، مهما بحثت لا أستطيع إيجاد شيء يُذكر" قلتها بتركيز وأنا أتفحص تلك التحفة الفنية.

لمحت رموز محفورة بمنتصفها، أظن أنه اسم من صنعها.

"هواية صحيح؟" سخرت مني بتهكم لتردف مجددا"ياه، أنت تدرسين أكثر مني حتى!"

"أنا فقط أشبع فضولي ليس أكثر، التوغل بأشياء كتلك ليس له نهاية كريستال" أردفتها بجدية وأنا أنظر لها لتومئ موافقةً بشدة.

"الأمر حدث كالصدفة، لم أكن لأذهب لهناك لولا أنني غيرت رأيي في اخر لحظة حتى أنه لم يكن ضمن عملي" قالتها بهدوء وهي تتحسس بيدها وعاء الخزف ذلك لأومئ لها

"هل تعتقدين أن بها سحر تلك المملكة كما سمعنا!" تسائلت بفضول وهي تنظر لي لأهز كتفي جهلا قبل أن أردف

"أحب الأساطير والخرافات وأؤمن بمعظمهم، لكن ليس لتلك الدرجة كريستال، حتى وإن كان قديمًا السجر منتشرا ومتوغلا لكن بالنهاية نحن بشر!" قلبت عيني وأنا أتحدث، أنا واثقة أنه قديمًا كان هناك سحر يفوق السحر المتواجد بأيامنا تلك.

فقديمًا كما يقولون كان زمن المعجزات.

"تفحصنا المكان، كان شبه خالٍ، لا أعلم ولكنني فجأة لمحت طرف جزء بارز في الرمال، تفحصته لأجدها، سأذهب غدا لمعلمي، أخبرني انه سيعطيني ما سيساعدني وقد يجعلني أحرز هدفا بتاريخ تلك الممالك المجهولة،

تخيلي لو أنها إيڤيا!

أقسم أنني سأصبح أكثر عالمي الآثار شهرة بالمجرة!!

ما عجز غيري من النابغين في مجالي معرفته حتى، لا سيما الصلاحيات التي سأتفرد بها"

أخذت تصرخ بحماس وكأنها تتخيل نفسها الآن بمؤتمر صحفي تتحدث به عن إنجازاتها الوهمية.

حسنًا هي جيدة للغاية في مجالها ولكن للآن لم تصل إلى اكتشاف بحت يغرس قدمها في عملها، حتى وإن كانت تعمل بمفردها دون الحاجة إلى التقديم أو أن تعمل كمساعدة منبوذة لثراء عائلتها مثلي

لكن أيضا هي ممن يحب أن يصل للنجاح بمجهوده مثلي تماما عكس أختها التي اعتمدت على والديها لتصبح مصممة أزياء مشهورة.

بخصوص أختها، أظن أنني يجب عليّ التوقف عن قبول عروضها، بسببها يظنون أنني عارضة وليس سوزي فقط، حتى هيتشول بدأ يقتنع!

"فقط لتذهبي معي لمعلمي، سأجعل چيسيكا تغير ميعاد التصوير ليوم آخر" انتحبت بطلب وهي تتشبث بي كطفل، هي تملك من قد يحب أن يذهب معها ولكن هي تريدني كصديقة ومشاركةٍ بنفس شغفها

وليس فقط كعمل! هي تفعله كهواية واستمتاع وليس مجرد وظيفة تحصل بها على النقود.

قلبت عينيّ بتفكير وهي تهزني من يدي، أود للغاية أن أذهب، مرافقة كريستال بتلك الأشياء ممتعة للغاية لكن!

الخوف من أن أتوغل أكثر لفضولي وأعجز عن الخروج فأغرق ببحر غويط معدوم القاع.

"لا، اذهبي وأخبريني بما حدث، لا تنسي أن تجعلي ابن عمك ماكس يقابلني من أجل البدء في تصاميم المقهى كما طلبت منه" قلتها سريعا وأنا في طريقي للخارج حتى لا أضعف أمامها وأمام فضولي

"لا يصبح الأمر ممتعًا من لم تكوني بأعماقه" صرخت بها وهي تنظر لظهري، أو هذا ما شعرت به لألوح لها دون النظر.

"سأنتظرك، سأرسل لك أين سنتقابل ها!" صرخت بها مجددا لأتركها وأخرج من المعمل سريعًا..

كلما أقسم أنني سأتجنب تلك الأشياء، تقودني قدماي بنفسي لها...

ستكون نهايتي بسببهم يومًا.

انتهيت للمرة الأخيرة من جلسة التصوير تلك وسط نحيب چيسيكا وأنني سأندم مستقبلا، لم تبخل ببعض الشتايم البذيئة.

من يراك الآن لا يراكِ وأنت تتحدثين مع خطيبك!

ذهبت سريعا لمشفى هيتشول حبيبي، تشه! كم أنا محظوظة لامتلاك طبيب عظيم مثله يدير أكبر مشفى بكوريا برغم أنه في الثلاثون من عمره!

لمحته يقف بشموخ ومعطفه الطبي المميز الذي يزينه اسمه، أسفله ملابسه الرسمية، كان معه عدة أشخاص وبالطبع أطباء مثله.

كدت أجري عليه كعادتي منذ مقابلتي له في الجامعة قبل أن أترك الطب، لكنني توقفت فحالته الاجتماعية بمكان عمله لا تسمح.

لا أريد أن أوبخ كالمرة السابقة.

"سيدي الطبيب، هل تكشف عليّ؟" تسائلت بتعب مصطنع وأنا أقف أمامه بعدما غادر من معه، لمحته ينظر لي قليلا بجمود قبل أن يبتسم بجانبية ليحتضنني.

"كم أود ذلك" قالها بنبرة لم تنل استحساني لأحمحم بحرج قبل أن أفصل العناق، ليربت على شعري القصير قليلًا.

"اعتقدتك ستتأخرين" أردفها بهدوء وهو يمسك بيدي لنتجه لمكتبه

"وهل أتاخر على حبيبي! أول مرة لي منذ أربع شهور أقابلك" تذمرت بحنق ليسير بي دون التحدث لأكمل"مازلت متضايقة منك، لأنك كنت بفرنسا ولم تستطع رؤيتي"

"كنت منهمكا للغاية بالعمل إيلين، كما أنك كنت مشغولة لتلك المسابقة الأخيرة، ألم تسأمي من حصولك على المركز الأول بتلك الأشياء التافهة!" قالها بهدوء لينهي جملته بسؤال ساخر

قلبت عينيّ بتعب، دوما نا يستخف بحبي لتلك الأشياء وحالما تركت الطب عارضني يقوة، وكاد يتركني..

لكن أنا لم أتاثر، صراحة لست ممن يظهر تأثره، بنظري مستقبلك أهم من حزن أشخاص لا يشعرون بحبك لأشياء مختلفة قد تكون تافهة لهم.

همهمت بلامبالاة منعا للشجار على موضوع كهذا وأنا لم أره منذ مدة، وصلنا للمكتب ولم نتحدث كثيرًا.

قلما نتحدث هذه الفترة والأمر يربكني، صحيح أنني أظهر استغنائي عن أي شيء لكنه وأبي وسوزي كل شيء، وسأحزن إن فكر أحدهم بالتخلي عني.

"سنذهب لتناول العشاء سويا، ومن ثم أريدك بأمر هام" أردفها بهدوء معتاد وهو ينظر لي لأومئ بتردد، نبرته ليست جيدة

هل قد ينفصل عني؟ أم أنه ضغط العمل!

أوميت موافقة، ليخلع معطفه ويسحب هاتفه ومفاتيح سيارته للخارج.

تحدثنا قليلا عن أبي و والده ونحن نتناول الطعام، لم يمر الوقت حتى سرنا متشابكين الأيدي بهدوء.

صمته يشعرني بقدوم شيء سيء، يبدو أنه يحاول أن يتحدث بموضوع، لابد أنه جاد أو مؤذي فهو ليس من النوع الذي يتردد بالحديث عما بداخله

"إيلين! ألم يحن الوقت بعد!" كسر صمته بسؤاله الغريب لأرمقه بتعجب، أي وقت! هل سيعرض عليّ الزواج!

اللعنة لست مستعدة!

"وقت ماذا؟" تسائلت بهدوء مماثل وأنا أحاول أن أخفي ارتباكي ليتوقف عن السير ويوقفني أمامه.

"نتواعد منذ أن رأيتك في كلية الطب التي كان بها عمي بروفيسورا، أي منذ أكثر من ثلاث سنوات، لم أناقشك كثيرًا لتركك مجال الطب رغم أن عائلتنا أبًا عن جد أطباء، عارضت أي شيء قد يمنعني من الاستمرار معك" قالها وهو يرفع يدي ليشابك أصابعنا بقوة ليلمع خاتمه في يدي.

"هل... تريد.. الانفصال؟" للأسف لم أتحكم في نبرتي المتعلثمة لتخرج متوترة وأنا أنظر له بخوف ليهز رأسه نفيا، لأتنفس الصعداء.

"لمَ الانفصال! أنا فقط أقصد أن نتقدم بعلاقتنا" قالها بهدوء عنيف وهو ينظر لي ببطء لأرمقه بتفحص، ريثما يوضح لي مقصده.

"إلى الآن لم أتعدى حدود القبل!" سخر بجدية، وهو ينظر لي لنصنع تواصلا بصريا لأفهم مقصده.

"اوه! وهل تراني تلك الرخيصة التي تقوم بعلاقة خارج إطار الزواج" وبخته بسخرية وأنا أسحب يدي لتحتد ملامح وجهي وأنا أقابله بغضب

"وكأنك ستتزوجيني إن عرضت عليكِ! أنا كأي رجل يريد أن يحظى بعلاقة كاملة وليس علاقة لم تتعدى حدود الأصدقاء الحميمين" أردفها ببساطة وهو ينظر لي.

نبرته توحي بالأمر، لولا أنه مكث معي ثلاث سنوات لقلت أنه شهواني يريد جسدي لكنه لم يسبق له أن ألقاها في وجهي هكذا!

كان يلمح بذلك مسبقًا لكن ليس لتلك الدرجة!

"أنت تعلم جيدًا أنني مازلت صغيرة للزواج، لم أحقق بحياتي العملية ما يجعلني ألتفت لشيء كهذا! كما أن العلاقة الجنسية أيها الطبيب العاقل ليست هي من تجعل الأحباء بعلاقة متكاملة" سخرت بحدة وأنا أرمقه باستحقار ليكور قبضته غضبًا وهو يضغط على أسنانه.

"أذلك جزائي لأنني أردت أن أكون جيدًا للنهاية ولا التفت لمغريات طرق قد تكون أفضل!" أردف بصوت عالي نسبيًا من الغضب وهو يبتسم بجانبية، ليعلي مستوى الأدرينالين في جميع أجزائي جراء حديثه اللاذع

مغريات ماذا؟

"لا تصرخ في وجهي، حديثك معي لا يتجاوز حدود الاحترام، ذلك كان أساس علاقتنا من البداية، ثم إن كنت جيدا كما تزعم لما نظرت بطرف عينك لتلك المغريات،

أخبرك بشيء، اذهب لمن دارت حولك بسهولة جسدها" رميتها في وجهه بحزم وأنا لم أرمش حتى برغم كون قلبي يتمزق لأشلاء جراء حديثه

ألذلك كان يهملني برغم أنني أواظب على محادثته، وتحجج بجدول أعماله حتى لا يقابلني حينما مكث بفرنسا!

من تلك؟ كيف استطاعت أن تجعله يتحدث هكذا، هي لم توقعه بالكامل وإلا لما جاء لي منذ البداية.. لكنني لست مستعدة حقًا لدخول علاقة أو زواج

"وهل أطلب ذلك من واحدة مثلك لا تهتم حتى بوالدها لتلقيه لصديقتها، حتى إنها أفضل منك!" سخر بحدة وهو يرمقني بغضب لأتشنج قليلا بينما أكور قبضتي بعصبية.

هل قارنني حبيبي توًا بصديقتي؟ بل وفضلها عليّ!

ليس لتلك الدرجة!

أنت وأبي بيوم واحد!

"انظري حتى أنت عجزت عن الحديث، أنت لا تهتمين بنا مطلقا، فقط عملك ويا ليته مفيد" صرخ بس وهو يشير بسبابته عليّ بعنف، رمقته باستحقار قبل أن ألقي خاتمه في وجهه

"لا تكمل إذا مع عديمة الفائدة تلك، ابحث عن من تجيد إمتاعك ماديا ومعنويا وجسديا" ابتسم بثقة وأنا أرمقه بازدراء بينما أشدد على آخر كلمة قبل أن أتركه وأرحل.

جيد، تشاجرت مع أبي، شبه انفصلت عن حبيبي وكل ذلك فقط بأول يوم لي في سماء كوريا!

كان يجب عليّ البقاء مع والدتي، تشه وكأنني أستطيع!! أنا أحبهم للغاية، لا أملك غيرهم، لن أنكر نجاحي ولكن..

كلما حصلت على شيء فقدت شيء أمامه وهو أنني لا أملك كثير من الناس بحياتي.

سرت بتثاقل للمنزل، فتحته بهدوء متعب لأجد الساعة الثانية عشر ليلا، هل تأخرت لتلك الدرجة! تمزحون!

في فرنسا قد أتأخر كما أريد، لكن في كوريا لدي والدي الذي في حضوره يجب عليّ الامتثال أمامه من التاسعة.

"ماذا حدث؟" تسائل بهدوء وأنا لم أكد أظهر بجسدي حتى أمامه لأحمحم بحرج، بالطبع تأخرت ونفذت بطاريتي لذلك اتصل على هيتشول، وهيتشول كابن أبي الثالث.

لذلك سيتم جعلي مخطئة.

"كاد الهاتف يُشق نصفين من صوته الهائج، ماذا تفوهتي كعادتكِ؟" أمرني بسؤال لأنظر له بطرف عيني بخجل.

وهل أخبره أن ابنك في القانون يريد أن ينم معي دون زواج!

"مجددا سِرتي للمنزل ولم تركبي سيارة أجرة، بعدما هاتفني هيتشول خرجت سوزي بعدها بنصف ساعة لتبحث عنك بعدما هاتفتْك ولم تردي" قالها وهو يغلق الباب خلفي بهدوء ليشير لي برأسه أن أتجه للداخل

استعدادا لمرحلة استجواب...

رائع..

"كيف لم تعد للآن؟" تسائلت باستغراب ليردف هو"قد تكون ذهبت له المشفى تسأله عنك، ماذا حدث؟"

"هل ستذهب له في منتصف الليل؟" تسائلت غير مصدقة وأنا أنظر له متجاهلة أمره لي بالحديث

زمجر بغضب وهو ينظر لي ليضرب الطاولة بيده بعنف"وهل تشكين بمن تهتم بكِ؟ كانت دوما من تصالحكما، هل جننت!"

صرخ بي بأعلى صوته حتى أن وجهه اهتز غضبًا

رمشت بصدمة، أنا حتى لم أظهر تعابير الضيق، لقد تسائلت، سيوبخني لأجلها!

"أبي؟ تصرخ بوجهي بسببها! ألست تبالغ هذه المرة! أنا هي ابنتك، توقف عن أخذ صفها، وأنت من المفترض أن تكون بصفي هذه المرة"

صرخت أنا أيضًا بغضب، ما حدث اليوم لا يُعقل وفاق قدرتي على مسك لجام الصبر والمحافظة على الأعصاب.

"هي أيضًا ابنتي بارك إيلين، وقد تكون ابنتي أكثر منك" صرخ بي بعنف مجددا وهو يقف في وجهي، لا أعلم، ولكن دموعي تتساقط من الصدمة، غير مصدقة.

هل شعور أنه يحبها عني كان صحيحا!

هل شعور أنه يفضلها عني كان صوابا!

خالجني ذلك الشعور لسنوات وأنا برفقته، هل هي السبب أم أنا!

"لتعيشا بسعادة سويا، سيد بارك" تمتمت بها بسخرية وأنا أنظر له بخيبة، لأتركه وأخرج من المنزل متغاضية عن صراخه الحانق بالامتثال أمامه.

لم أسر حتى خطوتان، لأجد كريستال بسيارتها أمامي.

ترجلت منها سريعا حالما لمحتني، وقفت تنظر لي باستغراب لتردف مستفهمة"هل سمح لكِ والدك الصارم بالخروج بعد منتصف الليل؟"

ضحكت بسخرية وأنا أنظر لها بينما تقترب أكثر لتشهق بصدمة حالما لمحت دموعي

"بارك إيلين الفولاذية تبكي؟ ماذا حدث؟" هرعت تسألني بخوف وهي تمسكني من كتفي بتفحص.

"دعكي من بارك لعينة، اخبريني ماذا أتى بكِ لهنا؟" تسائلت بهدوء مضيعة الموضوع، نوعا ما أود أن انفرد بتفكيري ذلك

أقصد أنني سأصبح قذرة إن فكرت يوما أن سوزي ستقدم على أذيتي أو نزع أبي مني، حديث أبي الأخير آلمني وجعل السموم تتفاقم بعقلي ليتسمم بأفكار مستحيلة.

هيتشول وسوزي! مستحيل، يعاملها كأخته، وهي لم تنظر له يومًا من منظور آخر! كنا نتسكع سويا أحيانا..

أفيقي من هذيانك إيلين!

"وإن تضرعت لك لتخبريني ما بكِ ستعزفين عن التفوه بحرف، لذلك لن أتعب نفسي" قلبت عينيها بملل وهي تقوس شفتيها بانزعاج لتنظر لي نظرة مبهمة وكأنها اكتشفت كنزًا!

"انظري لم أستطع الصمود للغد، لقد ذهبت لمعلمي بمدينته ليروي فضولي، لم بساعدني بشيء واحد لكنه أعطاني بداية الخيط إيلين!" هتفت بها وهي تنظر لي بحماس بينما تصقف.

تنهدت بضجر وكدت اتخطاها لولا أنها أوقفتني سريعا لتردف بانتصار

"جئت لتذهبي معي لسيدة عُرف عنها السحر، دفعت مبلغا ليس بقليل لأحظى معها بميعاد، متأكدة أنها تعلم بشأن تلك الخزف أو أكثر يقودنا لاكتشاف حقيقة تلك الممالك إيلين وخاصة مملكة إيڤيا!"

نظرت لها وقد نال حديثها بكل حرف انتباهي وحفظته سريعًا، برغم كوني بحالة يرثى لها إلا إنها استطاعت جذب فضول عقلي وللغاية.

كدت استفسر عن مزيد من الأسئلة لولا أنني أُسكت خيالي، لأدع لعقلي الرزين الطريق للتحدث

"سيدة! سحر؟ هل تمزحين كريستال أم أن ذهابك للمدرسة والكنيسة لم يأثر بعقلك! تلك الأشباء ليست هنا بهذا العصر، عصر السحر والمعجزات قد ولى منذ زمن!

صدقيني هي فقط مشعوذة أو دجالة تسعى للنقود ليس أكثر"

لمحتها تزفر بحنق وهيتنظر باستخفاف لتتحدث بازدراء

"لنذهب ونرى إيلين! لنذهب فقط، أنا لدي عقل مثلك لأوضح الحقيقة من الخداع، لكنها ليست معروفة، علمت من معلمي أنها تختبئ وتتجنب الظهور لأحد، حتى أنها رفضت مقابلتي لولا أنني أرسلت لها صورة تلك الخزف"

رمقتها بتفحص قليلا وأنا أحاول أن أزن حديثها، هل أذهب معها!

أريد ولحد الموت اكتشاف الكثير عن تلك المملكة خصيصا، لكنني خائفة أن تكون بداية رحلة ليس لها نهاية او الأسوأ بداية طريق فارغ!

"توقفي عن التفكير، لنثبت لهم ولو لمرة أن ما نقوم به ليس عديم الفائدة!

وإن لم ننجح أو نتوصل لما هو مفيد سأتغاضى عن أمر تلك الخزف برمته، تفقنا!"

صاحت بها بنفاذ صبر وهي تنظر لي بأمل، ربما تشعر بنفس شعوري وهو نظرات السخرية التي توجه لها لأنها اختارت شيئا بنظرهم عديم الفايدة.

ذكرتني بحديث هيتشول اليوم، ذلك الغبي من يراني أفعل ترهات لأنني فقط رفضت إكمال الطب واتجهت لكتب التاريخ وإتقان الحلويات.

وأبي الذي يظنني أهمله ومهما فعلت له أكون المخطئة ليصرخ بي، لا يعلم أنني أهتم به أكثر من أي أحد حتى سوزي تلك.

فمهما وصل حبها لأبي لن يكن بقدري.

"هيااا، إنه فقط يوم! سنرحل الفجر ونعود مساء غد" صرخت بي مجددا تنتشلني من أفكاري وهي تهزني بتعب

نظرت لها قليلا لأبعد يداها عني وأسير لسيارتها بهدوء،

كما قالت يوم واحد لن يضر، يوم واحد ابتعد فيه عن التفكير بتلك الأمور المتعبة.

وقفت أمامي بابتسامة وهي تومئ لي لتحثني على الموافقة لأنظر لها قليلا قبل أن أردف بعزم

"لنذهب"

*

انتهى~


End file.
